The Scary Alicorn
by Soniccouples10
Summary: A Pony formers/MLP crossover oneshot!


**OK this just came to me at random Try out a ponyformer/My little pony friendship is magic crossover! it aint a coupling it's a friendship thing! I own none of them! they belong to HASBRO and Laren Fauste!(did I spell that right?) OK Begin!**

It was a calm day in ponyville as a pinkie ponie with a darker pink curly mane and had a party balloons cutie mark was seen walking around said town."Alrighty then! all I got to do is meet this Tron pony and show him around Cool new friend! " she giggled heading to the edge of her home looking around smiling had asked Pinkie Pie to show one of the Princes' that were visiting around requested by the royal's puprle alicorn didn't say why but Pinkie was happy to help.

"Excuse me? " a rough voice asked from behind her causing blue eyes to meet red.

"Are you Pinkie Pie?" the grey male alicorn taller than shining armor,wearing spiked up armor over his chest and on front/back ankles above his hooves the party pony also noticed his purple mane sticking out from under his helmet."Yes I'm Pinkie pie" she replied this pony looked scary with his armor...it reminded her of Nightmaremoon abit."A-Are you this Megatron?" she asked back."Yes I am my Brother,Celestia and Twilight Sparkle told me to meet you to observe Ponyville" Megatron replied raising a eyebrow at the young pony's behavior and did her mane just get less curly?

With a gulp Pinkie smiled nervously but squeaked when the grey alicorn got close to her."You alright? you looked cheerful a second ago?...It's the armor isn't it?" he asked sitting down looking himself over maybe he should've taken his brother's advice and only warn his chest part of the thing."N-No it's just-whoa!" Pinkie pie yelped covering her bright blue eyes from a red light coming from the older pony's seconds later she uncovered them and saw most of Megatron's armor gone except the chest.'whoa' the party pony thought as she stood straight up...he didn't look so scary anymore.

"So what in this town seems interesting?" Megatron asked snapping Pinkie out of her thoughts."Follow me! you'll be surprised!" she giggled back to normal bouncing ahead much to the prince's confusion as he followed seemed calm here and had a 'small town' vibe around it,Megatron looked around face not showing any time later both him and Pinkie arrived in sugarcube corner the pink pony insisting he try out the sweets there."I'm possitivly positive you'll love the sweets here! the cakes are awesome making them!" the pink pony said as the grey one looked uncertain,he was a fighter in a arena before becoming prince after he and his brother freed their land from a tyrant with the help of Princess Luna and Celestia..so he never tasted one hay he was afraid to try one ..course his brother had tried one and said they were good.

"You sure?"

"Possitivly!"

"Alright" Megatron mumbled as they walked into the place.

A sweet smell of cookies and cakes hit his nose,it was over to the counter the greay and purple maned alicorn noticed the owners were staring at him,why the hay was everyone staring at him like he'll tear them or their kids apart!?.'I took off my spiky parts of the armor why is everyone still scared of me?" he thought sadly,he didn't want people to be scared of him when he wasn't trying to be scary.

"Hey Megatron meet Mr and Mrs Cake they own Sugarcube corner,Cakes this is Megatron he's visiting Ponyville " Pinkie pie said not noticing the tension between the three,the prince smiled at them showing his shark like teeth trying to be frowned when the cakes looked more nervous."Um Pinkie we can come back later-"

"N-No it's nice to meet you mr Tron welcome to Sugarcube Corner" said politly "Just Megatron please" the large alicorn said bowing his head politely around with his red eyes they soon stopped on a rainbow cupcake labled 'Zap apple cupcake' ."This looks good" the grey pony mumbled pointing to it with his left front and the cakes looked and the pinkie pony giggled hope he could handle the kick.

Megatron looked at the young poby in confusion,what was so funny about getting this cupcake?"What's so funny?" he asked looking at her with a raised eye brow.

"Sorry but those cupcakes can pack a kick" Pinkie said through her giggles and snorts.

"tch I can handle it" Megatron said with a snort before taking a bite.

ZZZT!Lightning shot from his horn his red eyes going wide,Wow what a rush! "Whooo! The royal grey alicorn shouted "what a kick!" he ate the rest of the cupcake in one bite his face still clean."can I take four to go?" he asked his nephew and sister in law would love these!."Why four?" Pinkie asked as mr cake got a box ready as Megatron explained he was getting one for him,his brother optimus ,sister in law Elita and his nephew Bumblebee who was about Pinkie's age."Aww that's nice of you" she said not even knowing that info..course Megatron still scared her alil so the party thrower didn't ask.

Pinkie didn't know why she was scared of the older pony he just had this 'I will kill you' vibe on him but yet was showing kindness with everyone even when they were scared of him."Pinkie? you OK?" Megatron asked worriedly her snapping the pink pony out of her thoughts."Yeah just thinking...Can you excuse me!" she said before running off in a blurr leaving the prince in confusion.

"Please please please still be here!" Pinkie Pie prayed running fast to the library "TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT!" she shouted ramming the door open surprising the purple alicorn and dragon who were in the middle of writing letters.

"Pinkie Pie!?" Twilight shouted at her friend who walked over out of breathe before asking breathelessly "W-What you know about Megatron?"

"Oh Well he was a arena fighter the best actually,his part of equestria was under the rule of a tyrant until he,his brother optimus and Princess Celestia and princess Luna kicked him out afew months ago,Him and his brother rule their home equally ..but Megatron kinda has a rap of pounding ponies to a pulp." The princess explained making Pinkie pale at the Megatron do that to her if she did the wrong thing?

"Th-Thanks Twilight" she said quietly with a gulp which her friend noticed and added "But he seems nice dispite his reputation I saw him yesterday and he was nice" Twilight wasn't gonna mention the insident with the tempered pony giving a guard a death threat for bugging her to go on a date when she already got a boyfriend..actually it was better then Discord doing it."OK..I guess I was just curious and worried" Pinkie pie said with a sigh.

"Where did you leave him?"

"At the cakes YAH! I better get back" Pinkie shouted running back to sugarcube Megatron was sitting on the stairs to sugarcube corner waiting for Pinkie pie to get back..course he had to get going soon but he couldn't leave without saying goodbye."Where the hay is that mare?" he grumbled looking around before being tackled by a pink blurr "Ow" he groaned looking up his red eyes meeting blue eyes."Hey Megatron"the pony above him giggled.

"Hey Pinkie mind getting off your hoof is in my ribs"

Pinkie quickly got off of him smiling apologetically."Sorry"

"It's fine..I got to go soon so where to next?" Megatron asked before yelping when the young mare started dragging him to heaven knows where,they kept running until the arrive at a apple orchard "Where are we?"he asked looking around his stomach growling.

Megatron still wasn't use to eating a full meal since being a arena fighter you had to have rations,plus only those who won got a full meal,he was good but he'd always give his food away to his brother and his family who needed it he was glad they over thrown their old leader big time.A sweet smell of apple pie hit his nose making his stomach growl more "You still hungry,well course that zap apple cupcake wasn't filling! oh Applejack makes the best pies! maybe she'll let you have a piece! lets go!" the element of laughter said as they walked the Apples did Granny Smith heard Megatron's stomach growling and had him eat one ..which he did like it was his last meal.

"Boy howdy you were hungry do you not eat?Why if ah tried to skip a meal my pa would send me to my room." Granny Smith said sternly making the younger pony droop smiling nervously like a young colt caught with his hoof in the cookie jar."I was to buisy fighting in the arena" he replied "Ah well then that makes sense but make sure you eat healthy got it you whipper snapper?" the old green mare said smiling.

"Yes ma'am" was the hours later it was time four Megatron to head home,which Pinkie was upset about so much her mane and tail deflated "do you have to go?: she asked sadly "Yeah I do..But hey you can come visit sometime" the grey alicorn said smiling which the partier returned her mane and tail curling up again."Yeah I can!" she said hugging her new friend who hesetently hugged back he wasn't much of a goodbye to eachother the older pony shot up into the air using his powerful wings and flew off to Celestia and Luna's castle,he had a great day actually and so did Pinkie pie who else could say they were good friends with a scary alicorn.


End file.
